Photograph
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: After moving away, Freddie comes back to Seattle and reflects on his life. Based on Photograph by Nickelback. Enjoy! :


**Hey, I'm back! :) I know I haven't been on in a long time, but I actually have a life now. Like last night, I was at this really awesome party, and last weekend I went to a sleepover, got a pedi, and went to the mall. Plus, every other Thursday I have guitar practice, I may try out for soccer, I've been writing more music, I keep going out with my friends, 4 huge projects are due this week, I don't even get to breathe anymore. And you probably don't care. :P **

**Anyway, I wrote this in math class when I got bored, so it is short. It's a song-fic to Photograph by Nickelback. R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or I wouldn't be on this website. Also, I don't own Photograph or Nickelback. **

_~Photograph~ _

_~Freddie's POV~_

It's been many years since I moved from Seattle, Washington. I really miss my old home, but I like it here. Lately, I've been wanting to go back, though. So many times I've almost just gotten in my car and left, just to see my old friends. They were like family, and how am I supposed to live without my family? Finally, I decided to go, even if it was just for a week or so.

After packing my bags and letting work know that I would be gone, I got in the car and drove. It took a few days, but I arrived at my old apartment eventually. My mom still lived there, but she was probably working. Just to see how predictable she was, I reached under the doormat. Just as I expected, there was the spare key. I opened the door and saw my house exactly as I had left it.

My room was still covered in Galaxy Wars things and a bunch of tech stuff. A few minutes later, I found a photo album. Curious, because I didn't remember this, I looked inside. The first picture was Sam, Carly, Gibby, Spencer, and me. We were all doing funny poses, and I broke out laughing. Next, I saw Sam, Carly, and me, just before I left. Our eyes were red, probably from crying. I don't remember. Next, there was... wait, what was that on Spencer's head? I think it was his spoon hat. Again, I laughed.

I loved this place. This is where I grew up, but it looks like whoever took Lewbert's job fixed up the elevators and the lobby. Weird, when I was here I didn't think of anything we didn't have, just what we did have. I used to try and sneak out to the fire escape on the second floor, but it was hard because Sam always found me there.

Going back to the pictures, I saw Ridgeway High . Ah, my old school. In my last year there, I didn't go much. Most of the time, I felt like I had better things to do. I broke in all the time if I forgot something, or if I wanted to find out something. On my criminal record, it says I did it twice. Really, I must have done it half a dozen times. I never actually graduated from there, either. It's too late now. I left because I hated feeling left out. Now, I'm not as boring or such a nub, and my life is better than it was back then. If I were Carly or Sam, I wouldn't have been friends with me.

I remember a lot of things from all those years ago. For example, when I became friends with Carly and Sam. We loved the old arcade. We used to hang out there, and we blew every dollar we ever made. The cops hated us, because Sam always got in fights there. I heard somebody burned it down a few years ago. Then, when I got a car, the two of us sat there listening to the radio. Carly had become a famous singer. Singing along to the songs we knew (which was all of them), Sam swore that she would sing to thousands of people someday, instead of just the steering wheel. I bet it would feel amazing. Speaking of amazing feelings, Sam was more than my best friend. She was the first girl I ever kissed, but I was so nervous that I almost missed. Carly probably has a couple of kids now, I always knew she wanted to be a mother. It fit her, too. Yep, these were my best friends.

I missed this town, and my friends. It wasn't something that could be erased or replaced. It was hard to stay, but even harder to leave. If I could relive those days, I wouldn't change them, but this time I wouldn't go. I flipped back to the first picture and laughed again. Then I closed it, left my room, locked the door, and walked into the building's eighth floor hallway. I heard two girls chatting and giggling, and Gibby shouting, "Don't deny the power of GIBBEH!" The girls sounded like Carly and Sam. When they reached the top of the stairs, I saw I was right.

"Holy, chiz! Freddie!" I was attacked by hugs and high fives, and thought, _It's good to be home. _

**So, whatcha think? I liked it, and I might make it longer if people want me to. If you think it should be a one-shot, then let me know, or if you think I should continue, also let me know! :) Thanks, love ya! **

**~Valerie~ **


End file.
